onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Fish-Man Pirates
Species The one on the right is definately a scorpion fish. The one on the left might not be a fishman; he appears to have tenticles for legs like an octopus merman would have, though appearances CAN be decieving. One-Winged Hawk 22:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Captain At the Jolly Roger it is said that Hammond is the captain can someone change it Can someone edit the format a bit please? The Jolly Roger is off to one side. We don't even know if that is the crew's jolly roger. It could be a personal symbol. It should be taken down until it is confirmed.DancePowderer 16:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Haki Haki no Mi 16:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Gyro the fishmanpirate? Can somebody take him out of the member list? He's clearly not a member of the New Fishman Pirates. (I would do it myself but I don't know how to do it XD) Pandawarrior 16:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, noticed the former. I might need glasses, but that's another story. Pandawarrior 22:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the "former" has been added shortly after your request by Leviathan_89. The change was made in the template, so it does not appear in the article history. You don't need glasses! sff9 (talk) 22:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry I should have posted here too. Anyway, I don't know if there is a better way to do this, but to edit a tamplate you must go on the template's page http://onepiece.wikia.com/Template:name, in this case "Template:Newfishmanpirates". On this topic, is the Kraken a former member of the New Fishman Pirates too? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 23:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::As for the kraken, there is no indication that he must be now considered as a former servant, so no need to change it I guess. sff9 (talk) 23:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hyozo I dont think he is a part of the crew : he's just a hired swordsman ! Shall i remove him ? 09:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :It'll be weird to remove him... Maybe just add something like "(mercenary)", to make it clear he's not truly part of the crew? sff9 (talk) 09:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : :What I ask is why should we keep him ? 09:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Compare his situation to the few thousand marine soldiers: they '''currently work '''for the navy or world government respectively, so they are part of the marine "crew". Same goes for Hyozo, he works for the Fishman Pirates and is thereby part of the group.Jinbe 14:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sea Beasts Should we add the Sea Leopard from chapter 631 to the list? Yeah, we should. 17:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Romanization I think it might have found the romanization for the crew, and it's not New Fishman, it's New Gyojin. http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/34376629/13 It's in the lower right corner of the largest panel on the back of a shirt worn by one of the pirates, although it is obscured by a sword and another guy's head. 18:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Huh? Did you change your mind since this? That didn't have the full crew name. This does. 19:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :That's not the point… If we translate the crews' names, we are due to use "New Fishman Pirates". After all, we use "Straw Hat Pirates" even though Oda already used "Mugiwara Pirates" ( ). I'm not against changing policies, but we have to stay consistent either way. :I agree with sff9. That's like changing all the pirate crew names, like Blackbeard Pirates to Kurohige Pirates, Whitebeard to Shirohige, Gold Lion to Kinjishi, etc., etc. It's fine the way it is. (I will add however that the Straw Hat pirates are referred to as "Strawhat" in One Piece Green. But that's another long discussion away from this.) Good point. Forget I brought it up. 02:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) New World Pirates? I noticed in the Pirate Crews category box that the New Fishman Pirates (as well as other fishman crews such as the Arlong Pirates) are listed as being New World pirates. Yet, Fishman Island is listed under "locations" as being a Red Line location, not a New World location. While I admit that Fishman Island is in a unique position, it seems to me that all the Fishmen pirate crews are more representative of the first half of the Grand Line than its latter half. (By the way, I aplogize if this isn't the right page to start this discussion.) Memnarc 10:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New Apperances Since the offices of the crew were all aged shouldn't their pictures be changed to match what they look like afterwards, and not just on the crew page but on their individual pages as well. NewWorldWarrior 23:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ehm.... Noooooooope.. I was gonna make a new topic about this same issue, but then I saw this section. There was a poll in Forum:Pre/Post timeskip switch that says that the "most common appearance" should be used in the infobox, not the most recent. So all the anime/manga images for their infoboxes should be their young appearances, not their old ones. That's what the rules say. 17:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) They aren't young anymore. This is obviously a different case than somebody changing their shirt. 17:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, that's exclusively for the switch. 17:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Their most recognizable appearance is their young appearance. It makes more sense to have that in in the infobox than their ancient appearances that were only in one chapter. The reason Alvida has a her slim appearance in hers is because it has become more common in the chapters since her introduction. Same with Coby. 17:16, February 4, 2013 (UTC) How about we just make a new switch. Old/Young for these guys. It's the easiest solution if you really want to be that trivial. 17:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Infobox images are purely for identification purposes. No new user is going to be able to identify the old appearances without being forced to read more on it. The New Fishman Pirates gallery template should at least use their young appearances, since they were young when they were active. 17:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Who says they aren't still active? Just because they were thrown into the prison cell doesn't mean the crew is disbanded. The crew is old now. 17:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, if they can't identify, they didn't read the manga. 17:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't really seem necessary to me, but if that's what you really want, sure. It would get a bit confusing with having to have another template for young/old/anime/manga (and one that's not pre/post skip, but would look almost the same). Being old as fuck and in prison makes them inactive, so young pictures for the pirate template. If they end up on some kind of prisoner template, then the old pictures can be used. As for your last sentence, it doesn't make much sense, because the old appearances were in the anime too... 17:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC) No.. they aren't inactive unless it's stated. For all we know, they could still be a "crew". 17:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Has it ever even been "stated" if a pirate crew is inactive? I don't think so. They're in prison. 17:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Whether or not they are inactive should be another section on the talk page. This one is about their infoboxes. 17:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't really matter Nada. Yes, the Roger pirates went "inactive". Anyways, switch for old/young, or keep them old. 17:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :3 options: Switch, young, or old. 17:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Young isn't an option exclusively. They aren't young anymore, and your forum that you tried to use as proof is for switches only. 17:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The poll option reads "Which version of the characters look should be used for both pre and post timeskip" which means that it applies to both pre-skip and post skip images. 02:56, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Well good thing these are neither pre or post skip images. 02:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Can we bring this back and make their portraits/infoboxes right again? 02:55, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Age Now that Hody, the officers and Hyouzou have gotten old, shouldn't their ages be changed into an old age? I think it would fit them well.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 15:12, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Age = Current Date - Date of Birth. The drugs didn't change the number, just made their bodies experience the effects of aging more rapidly. 15:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Aged Infobox Images Currently, due to the over-insistence of Galaxy9000, we have the energy-steroid aged images for all the members of the NFP as their infoboxes as those are the "most recent appearance" of them. I think that while in most cases, we should be in line with this policy, we should make an exception for the NFP. I think we're much better off using their ''most recognizable appearance rather than their aged ones. We're unlikely to see them again in a role as large as their first appearance (unlike other characters with vastly different appearances like Alvida, Coby, Duval, etc that have reappeared in more prominent roles), and I think having their originals would be far more beneficial to the reader. We would move the aged images to gallery, obviously. Portraits would stay the same as they are now: any uses in galleries related to being pirates are young images (as once they aged, the NFP were disbanded) while other portraits are the current appearance. 17:09, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I definetely think this should be an exception. The images of them old should be on their gallery or even more on their appearance, but we should have their actual images throughout basically the whole arc in display. Imagine I'm a guy who doesn't know One Piece or hasn't watched the fishman island arc yet and when I see the villain Hody Jones I see this old man. It really doesn't specifically represent the character. While it represents all the depth of the message of using drugs, I think it's better we simply use their actual usual portraits. Grievous67 (talk) 17:23, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure why not 17:45, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Right if anyone can simply swap the pictures it would be perfect Grievous67 (talk) 21:01, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't have been changed in the first place since their most recognizable images are them young. SeaTerror (talk) 19:33, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure. 18:16, August 18, 2015 (UTC) I completely agree. Change them back. 18:57, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Someone needs to go through every page and upload non-aged images for the infobox, and add the aged versions to the gallery. Any volunteers? 04:46, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking of doing this now, thanks. I'm quite busy myself now, I'm working on a study about Fishman Genetics Grievous67 (talk) 08:18, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm totally agreeing. Now the issue is which younger version to use. I think we need to upload their normal appearance images rather than those in their forms after taking the steroids. Maybe I'll joining this one, or pass the job to the Image Crew. Who is gonna Someone needs to o through every page and upload non-aged images for the infobox, and add the aged versions to the gallery. This has been going on long enough. 05:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) For Hody, should we use his original look, or when he overdosed and changed into a hulking white-haired one? Because, the latter was how he was recognized when he took it against the entire Fishman Island. 06:01, September 22, 2015 (UTC) I agree as well. And for Hody we should use a photo of him white haired but still young. 16:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Done. If someone wants to debate Hody or Hyouzou then do it on their talks. 21:17, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Portraits Should we do the same for portraits? 17:43, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I think so. 17:54, September 26, 2015 (UTC) We already changed them a while back so that the New Fishman Pirates gallery uses the young portraits, while the Fishman gallery uses the current, aged versions. Unless someone has a problem with that, I don't think this needs to be active. 18:05, September 26, 2015 (UTC)